Jo. Wszystko od początku
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Jo w nowej szkole...co ją tam czeka? = Powieść = Wstałam rano i nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem. Wszystko było jakieś inne. Rozejrzałam się. Komoda, różowo fioletowe ściany, biurko...mój pokój. Oświeciło mnie. Przeprowadzka! To jedno jedyne słowo, którym mama wczoraj wyciągnęła mnie z łóżka. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Na podłodze leżała torba z moimi rzeczami. Podeszłam do niej ostrożnie jakbym się bała, że zaraz mnie zaatakuje. Na wierzchu leżało moje zdjęcie. Było zrobione pod koniec roku szkolnego. Ruby...tęskniłam za nią. Planowałyśmy razem iść do liceum ale....plany poszły się paść. Ubrałam się w pierwsze lepsze rzeczy i zeszłam na śniadanie. Na dole czekał na mnie brat bliźniak, a przynajmniej jeden z nich. -Hej Sylvain. Co słychać? - zagadałam. Brunet spojrzał na mnie tymi brązowymi oczami i się uśmiechnął -Nic. Nie spodziewałem się, że wstaniesz tak wcześnie Jo... -Kto by się spodziewał? - wzruszyłam ramionami i siadłam na przeciwko Sylvaina. -Wreszcie we Francji.Tęskniłem za nią. -A ja tęsknię za Ruby, Liamem, Lucasem... -Przejdzie ci. Widziałaś już dzisiaj Cartera? -Nie...niestety..ciągle śpi... -Może powinniśmy go obudzić? - zapytał. -Od kiedy się nim przejmujesz? -Dzisiaj szkoła. A ja jestem za was odpowiedzialny. Jestem najstarszy. -Pięć minut, a mówiłby to Carter. -Dobra Jo. Zaraz wracam. Znieś jak możesz nasze torby do samochodu. -Jasne! Nie ma sprawy! Zrobiłam jak obiecałam i usiadłam za kierownicą. Gdy chłopcy przyszli Carter od razu usiadł z przodu na miejscu pasażera. Sylvain natomiast zrobił minę jakby chciał się kłócić o miejsce kierowcy, ale najwyraźniej zrezygnował i wpakował się do tyłu. Ruszyłam z piskiem opon. Minęłam bazar, sklep z ubraniami i park, aż w końcu dotarłam do liceum Słodki Amoris. Gdy zaparkowałam chłopcy od razu wbiegli do budynku. Patrzyłam za nimi jak brązowe, prawie czarne włosy Sylvaina i ciemnoblond Cartera znikają w drzewach. Ogólnie dziwna z nas gromadka jeśli chodzi o podobieństwo. Sylvain. Najstarszy z nas. Przystojny, wygląd, figura i budowa modela. 1.80m wzrostu. Bardzo szczupły. Bardzo ciemne włosy niemal czarne i brązowe oczy. Carter. Przystojny, wygląda podobnie jak Sylvain, jak jeden z modelów na okładkach magazynów dla nastolatek. Ma lekki zarost. 1.77m wzrostu i także szczupły. Włosy mają ciemny odcień blondu, a oczy są niebieskie. No i ja. Jo. Zwykła Jo. Mam 1.75m. Jestem jak bracia szczupła, ale daleko mi do modelki. Sylvain twierdzi inaczej, ale jest zbyt kulturalny aby to przyznać. Mam długie brązowe włosy. Ani jasne, ani ciemne i zielone oczy. Tak więc moji bracia zniknęli za murami szkoły. Zamknęłam auto i poszłam w ślady braci. Gdy przekroczyłam próg zdałam sobie sprawę, że kompletnie nie wiem do kąd mam się udać. Muszę zdobyć plan lekcji. Rozejrzałam się. Zauważyłam drzwi z napisem ,,pokój gospodarzy" powieszonym na gwoździu. Nacisnęłam klamkę i bez uprzedzenia wparowałam do pomieszczenia. Wtedy spojrzał na mnie blądyn o modowych oczach. -Przepraszam cię...wiesz może gdzie zdobędę plan lekcji? - zapytałam niepewnie -Jasne. Ja je mam. Która klasa? -1b - odparłam. -Trzymaj - chłopak podał mi kawałek papieru. - Też chodzę do tej klasy. Jestem Nataniel. Miło cię poznać. -Jo. Mi ciebie też - chłopak uśmiechnął się -Jo to skrót od jak się domyślam Josephine mam racje? -Nie mylisz się - powiedziałam. - Dzięki za wszystko. Teraz muszę lecieć. Może pogadamy później. Narazie Nat! -Narazie. Wyszłam z pokoju gospodarzy i spojrzałam na plan. Pierwszą mam chemie w sali chemiczno-biologicznej. Kurcze. Tu jest tylko sala A i B. Podeszłam do rudowłosej dziewczyny. -Hej! Jestem Jo. Wiesz może gdzie znajdę sale od chemii? - zapytałam. -Hej! Jestem Iris! Pewnie, zaprowadźę cię! - zawołała wesoło. Ruszyłyśmy razem. Najpierw przeszłyśmy cały korytarz, a potem weszłyśmy po schodach na nawyższe piętro. -To tutaj! Jesteś w 1b? Kiedy się zapisałaś? -Razem z braćmi wczoraj przyjechaliśmy z powrotem do Francji... Byliśmy w Anglii. -Braćmi? Mogę ich poznać? -Pewnie! Rozglądnęłam się i załuważyłam chłopaków stojących z jakimś czerwonowłosym. Podeszłam do nich i zaczęłam mówić... -To jest Iris. Iris to moi bracia. Najwyższy to Sylvain, a ten niższy to Carter. -A zastanawiałem się jak ma na imię... - odezwał się rudzielec. - Jestem Kastiel. A ty? -Jo. To jest Jo - powiedział za mnie swoim idealnym angielskim akcentem Carter. Nasz akcent też był pokręcony. Carter mówił z tym angielskim. Ja...trudno stwierdzić. Była to raczej mieszanica angielskiego i francuzkiego, a Sylvain... Każde słowo wpowiadał z francuzkim akcentem, który sprawiał, że nawet przekleństwa w jego wykonaniu brzmiały elegancko. -Dzięki, ale umiem mówić. -Jak chcesz... -Fajny braciszek...dlatego ja wole psy - powiedział z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem. -Nie pozwalaj sobie rudzielcu - warknęłam i odwróciłam się i odeszłam. Weszłam do sali i znieruchomiałam. Skąd? Jak?! Na środku sali stała Rozalia. -Roza? Skąd ty tutaj...? - zaczęłam, a dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie i rzuciła mi się na szyję! -Jo! Nie sądziłam, że cię jeszcze kiedyś spotkam! A gdzie Sylvain i Carter?! Oni też tu są?! -Tak. Rozmawiają z Iris i rudzielcem... - powiedziałam znudzonym tonem. -Jestem pewna, że wszyscy cię polubią! - odwróciła się i chwyciła jakiegoś chłopaka za koszule odwracając go do nas. - To jest Lysander. Lysiu to jest Jo. Lysander będzie się dobrze dogadywał z Sylvainem czuję to... -Miło mi cię poznać - powiedział -Mi też...masz ciekawy kolor włosów...i fajne oczy... -Och...hmmm... Dziękuję. - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Jo. Wszystko od początku" by Amare 56565? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans